


Pay Attention To Me

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, enjoy, everything is good and chill, this is just fluffy ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Stop distracting me.” Quentin said, slapping Eliot’s hand away.Pouting, he lied his head down on Quentin’s lap, having to maneuver under the book he was holding, “But you’re so cute when you’re reading, and I’m so very bored.”“If I’m cute while I’m reading, you could always, I don’t know, let me read.”





	Pay Attention To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

“Stop distracting me.” Quentin said, slapping Eliot’s hand away.

 

Pouting, he lied his head down on Quentin’s lap, having to maneuver under the book he was holding, “But you’re so cute when you’re reading, and I’m so very bored.”

 

“If I’m cute while I’m reading, you could always, I don’t know, let me read.” 

 

“Yes, but you’re also cute when you’re not reading.”

 

“Thanks.” one of his hands had found its way to Eliot’s curls, and he ran his fingers through his hair, while trying to read with only one hand.

 

That seemed to settle Eliot’s craving for attention, for like, a minute, so he decided to just grab Quentin’s hand and start kissing it, rolling his sleeve further up to keep kissing up, up, up.

 

“I hate you.” smiling, Quentin put down his book and pulled Eliot up to him, kissing his lips, softly, tender, slow.

 

“Feel free to keep hating me just like that.” 

 

With his hand on Eliot’s face, he gave him one more peck and patted his face, “ _ I will _ ...right after I finish reading this book. It’s like, really good.”

 

“ _ Q- _ ”

 

Without letting Eliot finish whatever he was going to say, he kissed him again, grabbing his neck Quentin pulled him on top of him as he lied back on the couch.

 

“You look so cute under me.”

  
“ _ I know. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
